


【谦藏】双重保险 Double Indemnity（R18）

by Primirilia



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, 半公开场合, 女装, 道具
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primirilia/pseuds/Primirilia
Summary: 警告：女仆装，道具，半公共场合*国二时期背景炮友关系谦藏，切开有点黑的谦，（隐藏的）修藏性关系提及本来要凑生贺的，改了七八遍反倒越写越差劲，各位随便看看
Relationships: Oshitari Kenya/Shiraishi Kuranosuke
Kudos: 13





	【谦藏】双重保险 Double Indemnity（R18）

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：女仆装，道具，半公共场合
> 
> *国二时期背景  
> 炮友关系谦藏，切开有点黑的谦，（隐藏的）修藏性关系提及
> 
> 本来要凑生贺的，改了七八遍反倒越写越差劲，各位随便看看

才一顿午餐附加一盏大麦茶的功夫，忍足谦也从部活室里换下那身从漫才社团借来的道具服回来，整个世界都变了模样了。反正是彻底疯了，忍足谦也眼神往不远处飘忽地盯着还在心想，这个世界要不是疯了，那就是他自己先疯了。哪怕只是从对面街角的咖啡厅租来的活动用女仆装，中规中矩得毫无看点，谁能想到今时今日它能在四天宝寺的黄金圣书身上被穿出成人店三级片女主角的味道。他从喫茶屋里走出来时白石藏之介还站在他们教室门前的过道上，两手扒在那块明码标价的举牌上，手托着脸，盯着来往行人天真又期待的神情像个初次被骗到街上站的少女。插肩公主袖的荷叶褶皱把他肩头挤得分外地细，镂空布勾出弧度姣好的直角肩来，宽大袖口下伸出一截羊脂玉似的手臂。裱着花边的抹胸自锁骨以下的轮廓一路暧昧地划过去，兜出胸脯前一大片笼笼统统的雪似的白，被藏黑裙身映得发光，再慢慢没入窄实的腰线里。腿相叠掩在肥厚裙摆下，肉感殷满，更显得那道精致眉目间了无淫邪的纯真神态太不可饶恕。像个为满足男性幻想而脱下一半情趣服装的芭比娃娃。

他午休时段从社团走回教室的楼梯上还在被高年级学长拉着问，忍足你认不认识二班那个穿女仆装的小美女，从来都没见到过，怎么长得比校花还漂亮。忍足谦也才吃完中午的海苔香肠便当没多久，顿觉像有块蛋卷还卡在他喉管里，噎得他不上不下提不起半口气来，胸口堵得发慌，索性甩手掉头就走了。此刻又看见始作俑者站在他眼前三米开外，难免心乱如麻。

手上又不自在地扯了扯领口，但衬衫纽扣已经被他开到第四颗。忍足谦也白白摸了满手的虚汗，下意识暗骂了一声，在裤腿上狠狠地揩了揩手背。

一上午白石藏之介都举着那副立牌站在教室门口为网球部喫茶屋拉动经济增长指数，托他的福，部内经费收益实在客观，不论是男是女路过见到那副精巧的瓷娃娃皮相都愿意自掏腰包，哪怕像红磨坊女郎那样要价不菲。忍足谦也看着那道灯笼裙底下因为腰弓而从蕾丝料滑出一节的白晃晃的大腿根，条件反射地伸手去摸口袋，根本没钱。

没有钱也想让萨汀跟着他走的方法只有两个，要么是个中产阶级进步青年诗人，要么像个真正的青年诗人一样，从灯红酒绿里将他夺回自己的乌托邦。忍足谦也不属于任何一种，他两手插着裤腰袋，往堆满了人——大部分还是血气方刚的男人的教室门口走过去，白石藏之介一米七多的个子压在乌泱泱男生堆里，周旋得八面玲珑的模样好像与生俱来就是交际花，又像一只四处授粉的黑蝴蝶。忍足谦也敏捷地绕开重重人影，精准无误地抓住中心那只缠着绷带的手，将整个人带了出来。

白石藏之介还没来得及看清来人就那阵风一样的力道拽着磕磕绊绊地从人群跌出来，对面有男生正举着手机冲他摁快门键，白石藏之介手里还捏着收来的两张纸币，顾不上一众诧异的目光已经被忍足谦也拽着掉头，往另一边方向走去。甩着手腕示意他他也没反应，毛茸茸的板栗色脑袋留出一个气鼓鼓的后脑勺，像被抢了松果的松鼠。白石藏之介踩着那双不太合脚的女士皮鞋踉跄地勉强跟上对方步伐，走着走着没忍住笑起来，“忍足君原来是很会挑衅的人呢，以前我都没看出来。”

“不是挑衅，做给他们看的信号而已。”他们走过了几个教室，到了楼梯口忍足谦也才转身在他前面停下来，松开白石藏之介的手腕，把袖管往手臂上面挽了挽，“以后要是还碰上骚扰了就叫我，不要一直顺着那些家伙来。”

白石藏之介把那面木牌换了一个角度抱着，偏头冲他微笑，眼底带着几分友善的调笑。“真可靠啊。”

“算你有眼光。”忍足谦也被夸得有点不自在，挠着后脑勺小声嘀咕了一句。白石藏之介把手上两张纸币卷成条状，塞进围裙口袋，用手背往口袋鼓起来的褶皱上掖了掖，抬头对他笑了一下。“谢谢了，那我就先回去了。”

走出半步又被忍足谦也拽着胳膊轻轻拉回来，“回去什么啊，”忍足谦也没好气地说，“先从根源上解决问题，首先，把你这身装扮换下来吧。”

“嗯？”白石藏之介说。

“女仆可以穿这么短的裙子吗？露得这么多是违反咖啡厅规定的，”忍足谦也摁着他的肩膀转了个圈，用手帮忙熨下活动时不经意掀起来的几处裙角，扯着裙衣布料往下压了压，没什么效果，“哪有你这样穿出去服侍主人的，作为女仆一点都不合格。”

白石藏之介摊着手乖乖地任他摆弄，一动不动的样子像个在换装的芭比娃娃，“我们部的喫茶屋有这种规定吗？”

“我说有就有。”忍足谦也小声说，上下其手地对着裙子全身试图做改造，又盯着白石藏之介上下打量了一圈，还是觉得无法忍受，“漫才社的裙子就没有再长一点的了？”

“没有，前一周就都被女生们借走了，我好不容易才说服那家店租给我穿一天呢。”白石藏之介不太舒适地扭了扭，想要躲过他四处乱放的手，“据说这一套下来还不便宜，当心把布料扯坏了哦，到时候可没办法和人家交代。——不过我租来的时候也没想到会这么短，明明穿在店员身上是刚刚好的……”

“那是因为你长得高。”忍足谦也闷闷地说，“骨架肯定也会比女孩子大一点。所以说穿公主裙多好，还能把喉结都挡住呢。”

白石藏之介拿指尖点了点脖颈上凸起的喉结，“本来有个蕾丝的chocker和这个搭配，但阿修说戴那个看上去太像充气娃娃了。”忍足谦也被这没羞没臊的比喻吓得不轻，瞟了一眼白石藏之介，随后心酸地意识到渡边修形容得一点也没错，“所以我就取下来了。他说反正只要我穿成这样往门口一站，应该就不用再担心部内经费的问题了。”

“我们部是什么高级会所还是脱衣舞俱乐部吗？”忍足谦也简直匪夷所思，“有点国中生该有的健康状态吧！你就穿成这样站在众目睽睽之下，怎么说也稍微有点伤风败俗不是吗？十宗罪里的那个什么也是原罪啊！”

白石藏之介对他这段话消化得有点慢，迟钝地眨眨眼，才慢慢露出宽容的温柔表情，眼里带着点戏谑有些不可思议地笑了。“真纯情啊，忍足君。”

“…什么啊，居然说纯情……你稍微也有点自觉吧！”

“反正再遇上骚扰的话，来寻求忍足君的保护就可以了吧？”白石藏之介压着那块木牌停在地砖上敲了敲，无视那张俊脸上恼得窘迫的表情，有模有样地对他行了个女仆礼，平白把小男生闹了个脸红。“那么我就先告辞了，忍足少爷。”

“太短了！”他转身走远了还听见大型金毛犬在背后不甘心地竖着尾巴汪汪叫。白石藏之介背对着他，笑着摆摆手，顺便拿指尖挑了挑藏到耳后根的发丝，扛着木牌步伐轻俏地走远了。忍足谦也站在原地看了一会儿，摸了摸鼻尖，也转身朝另外一个方向径直离开。

每个人都有秘密。学校里与你擦肩而过的任何一个同学，午休时悄悄划过课桌上空轨迹的一只纸飞机，贴在校门口分班名册上的每一个白纸黑字的姓名，都是鲜活血肉的人，都有一段不愿为人所窥探的过往。哪怕是停在窗口樱花树枝桠上的那只麻雀，也曾飞行到任何一只鸟儿都不曾得知的地方。

而忍足谦也，忍足谦也当然也有他自己的秘密。当秘密慢慢搁置，发酵为不可解的好奇心，一切只会往更扭曲的深层的黑暗里跌进去。因为他谁都不能问，唯一的问题本身什么也不会告诉他，只会在忍足谦也急得捶胸顿足时微微调离目光凝视他，笑容里施舍的温柔近乎悲悯，不是什么拯救，而只会令人心底发怵。

他站在实验楼四楼男厕最靠内的那扇隔间里，费了点力气才将部长背后那道网状交叉的束腰带完完全全解开。缎带连接着裙底下的那根电动细绳和隐形开关，忍足谦也将那条尺寸还不及他三分之二的塑胶制品抽出来的下一秒，白石藏之介缓长地吐出一口气，慢慢往后靠在厕所隔板上。面色终于解脱般泛起不正常的绯红，不知道是被束腰挤得太闷，还是被那根埋在身体里的玩具折磨得连说话的心情都没有了。

忍足谦也用手臂把他的腰捞起来，没多说什么话，岔开白石藏之介湿泞泞的腿根挺腰就把自己埋了进去。白石藏之介被他压在墙壁和自己胸膛之间，被重重顶得喘出一口细腻的气，听上去舒服得不行，连上扬的尾调也带着娇里娇气的颤音。忍足谦也拿鼻尖去蹭他耳后与下颚线交互的那一小片肌肤敏感带上的汗，他也温顺地歪着头任由对方来，一面还被顶得仰头娇吟，毫不矜持的淫乱模样让人兽性歹发。

梦都是和现实相反的，人们都这么说，但他唯独分不清现实与梦境的只有一个白石藏之介，他站在忍足谦也世界的交互线里，割裂黑色的影与白色的光，又像一张塔罗牌的两面，沉稳与淫荡只是在他身上相挨着的两副牌色。忍足谦也又倾身去吻他汗湿的发顶，鼻翼间都是绿茶晕湿的清冽香气，一只手滑到大腿外沿去掀开厚厚一层裙摆。裙沿也做工精细，白石藏之介晃着身子架着那块标价牌在教室门口来回走动时，一块块裁剪完好的布料层层叠叠摞起来，随着他的动作一颤一颤，像块铺了奶油的巧克力千层，稍微上移就能在线条毫无赘余的腰线上赏心悦目地收紧。

忍足谦也此刻就一层接一层地揭开那堆繁复的纺织品，手探进对方两腿间去，腿根处细嫩濡软的脂肪挤得他手背酥麻，头皮一阵一阵窜着热流，脑神经和手心间全都湿得一塌糊涂。白石藏之介那颗聪明的大脑也一定被烧糊涂了，否则就不会在忍足谦也已经把性器埋进去三分之二的前提下，手指还在滑得像绸缎一样的入口处试探地打转的时候，主动贴着他拱起腰，迫不及待让那根覆着网球茧的指节往自己身体里送。

洗手间消毒水里裹挟着春日潮气的味道还在他鼻腔里驻留。一切都像一场不合时宜的春梦，忍足谦也愈发急切而不敢停滞一秒，生怕片刻迟疑就要从梦里醒过来。

可那只纤薄的手还攥着他肩头的衣料，和夜半浮现在他春梦里的画面又分明如出一辙。银灰色脑袋埋在忍足谦也肩上，在一波接着一波体内被迫掀起的欲潮里小小声呜咽着，更衬得两根手指连带着阳具已经放进对方体内还一脸紧绷的忍足谦也冷酷得不近人情。他垂下眼，享受着对方在他的操控下眼眶通红，颊边浮起不正常的绯粉，被推得快要濒临极限的欲念饱满的脸。

但这全都是不对的。不论是这场仲夏夜般的梦，还是梦里这个破碎糜烂的男人。

直到最后挺身在那人体内射了个满满当当，忍足谦也隐约觉得心底那阵没由来的燥火平白沾染上三月初料峭的湿寒，依旧濛濛难以平消。他把脑袋搁在白石藏之介薄热的脖颈间出神了一会儿，才慢慢直起身，认真注视着对方头抵在墙壁上，那张依旧纠葛沉浮在情欲之中的脸孔。白石藏之介的洁癖几乎到了病态的地步，做爱时稍有不顺应他心意之处，随时都有可能被杀掉。忍足谦也很懂得看眼色，手指动作体贴地重新从穴口缓缓探进去，认命地帮他清理体内残留的秽物。

“所以为什么要这样？”忍足谦也看着他的眼睛问，“白石你原本不是喜欢对自己做这种事情的人吧。”

白石藏之介对上他的视线，长久没有回音，似乎也在认真思考着自己的答案。然后他眨了眨眼，露出一个再无辜不过的认真表情。“因为做扩张的时间太多余了。”他微笑道，“要在一小时内速战速决，怎么说也得给忍足你提供一下便利呢。”

忍足谦也与他面对着面，四目视线交互，坦坦荡荡得毫无角落可以隐蔽，忽然就被对方眼底那阵古井一般没有波澜的淡漠吓到了。他不是莎士比亚笔下的那样鲜活有血肉的正常人，情欲也许对他而言不是爱情，不是荷尔蒙默许下一阵令人无法抑制的冲动，而就只是工作的一部分，和吃饭睡觉学习一样，不值得掀起任何波澜。

这样的眼神在他们第一次在洗手间做完的时候，也在白石藏之介脸上出现过。忍足谦也那时候还深深埋在他体内，高潮后残留甜蜜的余韵让他紧紧抱着对方不想撤手，但同样大汗淋漓的白石藏之介只是抱了片刻就轻轻推开他，抓起散落在一边的外套披到他身上。忍足谦也看着他慢条斯理地低头给衬衫系纽扣，终于还是出声问道，“为什么？”

白石藏之介正低着头和最后一颗不听使唤的纽扣做抗争，手心都是汗，指尖涩得握不住扣子边沿，苦恼得眉头都蹙在一起。听到这句话倒是很淡然地抬起头来，情潮未褪尽的面容上还是那副忍足谦也惯于见到的，温柔又冷漠的神情。他嘴角边轻轻勾起一个笑弧来，不咸不淡，并不带着什么温度。

“我也不知道。”白石藏之介笑着说。

如果他说他觉得不想被束缚，忍足谦也就能反问他为什么要用这样的关系反锁住其他不相关的人。如果他说他只是因为想这样，那就是喜欢，喜欢可以有一千万种皮相和冠冕堂皇的借口。但白石藏之介说他不知道。忍足谦也实在没有什么说出口能立得住脚的话了，因为只有男朋友才有资格问女朋友为什么穿这么短的裙子，为什么要在裙子里放那样的东西。

只是忍足谦也不知道自己算什么，又或者在白石藏之介眼中他什么也不是，或者再退一步说吧，他究竟想成为白石藏之介的什么。哪怕是大亲友，实际上相识也才不到一年，白石到现在还是没有改口从忍足叫他谦也。如果不是运气尚佳地被分在同一个班里做寡淡如水的前后桌，恐怕连亲友都算不上，只能做庭球部里天天照面的队友。他甚至到现在都不知道白石藏之介是怎么看待他的。

他退开几步拉开距离，从墙角松开对银发男人的禁锢，一声不吭地转身就走，也不再担心自己会不会后悔。白石藏之介贴着瓷砖影影绰绰地站在角落里看他，额角上满是虚汗，冷清如玉雕的面容上读不出是什么表情。

午后有一个半钟的午休时间，学园祭统共举办两日，当天下午依旧有得忙活。忍足谦也没有照例回教室午睡，他喝掉一整瓶矿泉水还是觉得心烦意乱，绕到寺院后山脚的植物园里逛了一圈，往后脑勺上垫了本化学书，躺在石凳上倒头就睡。睡梦里也不得安生，眼前浮现的景象一会儿是那人站在走廊尽头面容模糊地回头，一会儿是仰着头在他身下浸淫在高潮中的情色仪态，却依旧优雅得令人过目不忘，像一只堕落的白天鹅那样脆弱与美丽。

忍足谦也拿手肘把他压在墙壁上，小心翼翼拿手掌抚上背脊上那道雪白的蝴蝶骨，无比流丽两条线逐渐没入衣身，真正像被折断了翼翅的蝴蝶。他凑得那么近，数不清有多少次都想这样顺理成章地俯身吻下去，可又害怕白石藏之介不喜欢。

他并非不自信，而是怎么也感觉不到对方对他们这份见不得光的诡异关系究竟有几分在意。不论做爱时在忍足谦也身下喊得有多动听，好像没了他那根分身就一秒也活不下去，一旦欲火熄灭了，白石藏之介不会给二人留下多少独处的机会，穿上了衣服转身就走。好像情到深处时缠着对方更加卖力地干他的人不是他自己，也不是他拉着忍足谦也开始这段关系的，性欲与忍足谦也都不过是他用的顺手的工具罢了。眉间淡然的神色在那张无可挑剔的脸上冷得令人担惊受怕，叫他名字时又笑得比任何人都温柔无辜，让忍足谦也到了嘴边的话都无从说起。白石藏之介只要转个身就能从这段关系中抽离地干干净净，而他呢，恐怕就连脱敏也要花上好长一段时间。

下午忍足谦也自告奋勇在部活室后勤帮打下手，没再出现在教学楼的三楼过道上。然而庭球部确实没有任何值得他耗费体力的劳务运动，否则也不会只派渡边修一人在这里驻守。忍足谦也换上堆在角落纸箱里多出来的那套浣熊玩偶装，挺着圆滚滚的皮毛肚，拖着一条身后又肥又厚重的长尾巴走到庭球部大门口去派发宣传单。

他传遍校园每一个角落的声如洪钟的嗓音成功让宣传单发放出去将近半摞。三点钟出头就能将人蒸得快成烤红薯，忍足谦也摘下浣熊头套，一屁股坐在庭球部附近的花坛上，拿毛绒尾巴往自己额头上擦汗，突然一罐冷冻绿茶适时地递到他跟前。

“谢啦。”忍足谦也双手捧过那听绿茶，抬头对着一氏裕次咧嘴一笑。一氏裕次咬着嘴里的冰棒，倚在那颗晚樱树上含糊不清地说话，“真了不起啊，阿修亲自操笔的这种莫名其妙的宣传单居然也能被你发出去。”

“也不看看我是谁呀。”忍足谦也膨胀地说，“喫茶屋那里呢？经营得如何了？”

“托部长的福，人气高着呢，”一氏裕次笑道，“不过下午的人流当然不如早上了。所以才让他过来休息嘛，那边有金色和财前就足够了。”

“什么意思，白石他在庭球部这里吗？”忍足谦也抬头往半掩的木质大门里望过去，“我怎么没看到？”

“是吗？”一氏裕次也跟着探了探头，“按理说应该能看到啊，他回来这里可是也有半个钟了。”

忍足谦也盯着那扇虚掩着的木门看，没再吭声。“应该是在部活室里，阿修不是也在那吗。”一氏裕次说。

大门在这时伴随着吱呀一声被拉开，依旧一身女仆打扮的白石藏之介从网球部里走出来，朝教学楼的方向走。他斜对面角落的树荫底下就坐着忍足谦也和一氏裕次，隔了一段距离，但并不属于白石藏之介的视野盲区，然而他像是什么也察觉不到，目不斜视，踩着路慢慢从距离二人不远处的地方走过去，一氏裕次接连喊了几声部长也都毫无回应。忍足谦也打招呼的话堵在喉口，张了张嘴，默默将自己举起来的手放了下去。

“这个距离不可能听不到啊？”一氏裕次不解道，“他是灵魂暂时出窍了吗？”

忍足谦也转头去看对方的背影，白石藏之介罕见地在走路时微微弓着背，走姿也怪异地僵硬，步子缩得很小很碎，放在腰际的一只手攥着女仆裙蓬松的花边纺料。说不出是哪里不对劲，忍足谦也又不合时宜地在心里想着，他回来这里的时候没有让自己知道，又和渡边修在部活室里独处了半个小时。

他含混地咬了咬下唇，颊边火烧一样的燥热让他觉得口干舌燥。忍足谦也弯下腰，拿那罐冰镇饮料去贴自己几乎熟透的下颚肌肤，混了一手薄薄的黏湿的汗，连带着心里也隐隐升起一股潮腻呛人的气息，手往哪里擦都不合适。

回到教室门口的时候夕食正好走过最后一秒。整个下午户外的日头都毒辣得待不住人，忍足谦也脱下那身玩偶装时已经快被蒸发得升华了，整个人焖得头重脚轻，脑子里湿度过载的热汽水珠一遍接着一遍地在意识里过滤。说不出的躁动与难受，像在一锅沸水里过了一趟，严重时简直怀疑多呼吸一口都能把胃烫得灼烧起来。

不知是否这幅烦躁得自带神挡杀神佛挡杀佛气势的面孔有所震慑，他一路从走廊上走过去，路过的人不免都要转头看他一眼，像看到收保护费的混混。

推门走进3-2班的时候里面的人显然也被这副扑面而来的狠戾阵势吓到了，以至于千岁千里半跪在地上，和站在门口的他四目相对五秒钟，一句话也没说出来。白石藏之介瘫坐在地板上，被千岁千里扶着一边肩膀，手上还抱着咖啡盘子，脑袋恹恹地垂下来，侧对着忍足谦也的脸看不清表情。

“忍足？”千岁千里说道，“你来得正好，我正要把人去医务室，白石看起来好像不太舒服。”

忍足谦也顺着他的动作看向那个被他半带进怀里的人，白石藏之介身体半蜷，额前散下来的发乱得一塌糊涂，浑身上下微不可察地打着颤，细小的吐息全都乱了节奏，薄薄的水色晕染一样的红从脖颈一路沾上白皙面颊。攥着群角的那只手用上太大力气，关节都分明地僵硬起来，逼得那阵无法克制的生理发抖一路蔓延到脚底，大腿根偏偏在那裙沿下滑出一段来，白得腻人，活脱脱一副静止春|||宫浮世绘图。

状态并靡萎，而是兴奋得快抵达顶峰而支撑不住了，整副躯体都无法承载这样的反应。忍足谦也见过他那么多花样，这点状况怎么可能看不出来，但他心里无奈多过恼怒，好像不难料到白石藏之介是会做到这份上的人。忍足谦也走上前去，岂料白石藏之介抬头看见他，下意识往后缩了一下，无意识搭上千岁千里扣着他的一只手臂，眼底的惊慌一闪而过，鲜明得刺人眼目。

忍足谦也在那一瞬间忽然觉得脑海里紧绷的神经被人重重踩上一脚，随即嘣地一声彻底断掉了。

他甩门而出的时候身后还响着小石川健二郎的声音，忍足谦也头也不回，任凭身后一众兵荒马乱的杂想，白石藏之介亦步亦趋跟在他身后，如果不是脚步够快，几乎是被他提着往实验楼方向走。似乎是被这种蛮不讲理的状况搞得有点生气，他中途一度用力想甩开忍足谦也对他手腕蛮横的禁锢，但大概是一下午耗掉不少精气神，忍足谦也此刻力气又大得出奇，平时势均力敌的对峙头重地一边倒，连拒绝的权利也没有了。

去往实验楼四楼男洗手间的路程他太熟门熟路，整个过程只用了不到十分钟，进了最靠内的那间隔间，白石藏之介还没站稳就被他带的惯性往隔板上面摔。忍足谦也见他表情明显是摔疼了，也没什么反应，开始低头手脚利落地解开自己裤腰带，动作狠厉又凶猛，布料摩擦的声音在寂寥无人的整间厕所内荡着回响 清晰得令人无地自容。

白石藏之介附在墙壁上，被这一下摔得头晕眼花，抬头时神色中带上了惊恐，像看着一个陌生人一样看着他。“中午的份量还不够是吗？”忍足谦也一边咬牙切齿地从牙缝里蹦出这几个字，一边三两下解着衬衫扣子粗暴地扯下身上的衣物，“所以才这么迫不及待地去找其他男人——对部长来说，是不是每个人在你这里都是平等的，哪怕外校的学生也要一视同仁？”

“你冷静一点，忍足，”白石藏之介想去抓他的手，被忍足谦也反扣着手腕往墙上摁，“那个不是……等等——”

话没说完一半，那根伪造阳具在模式调动下在紧紧蠕合的穴道里稍微掉了个头，白石藏之介被这快感痠得两腿一软，不受控制地往地板上坐。酸软又快慰的热流自小腹处冲出来，被异物堵在穴腔里，热意却依旧一阵接一阵地往外冲，失禁一样无法掌控的生理失调令他恐惧。

忍足谦也一只手还攥着他的手腕举在半空中，怔怔地低头，俯视着彻底瘫软在地板上浑身打颤的男人。白石藏之介拿手捂着嘴，拼命咬着手背不让快感掀起的重重浪潮在体内作祟的模样反倒显得很情色，额角在高强度忍耐中折磨出一层细密的汗珠，汗湿的散发一绺一绺地粘上面色薄红的颊边，双目失焦地盯着正前方，表情一片空白。他的心理状态已经被推到濒临虚脱的边界上，但不知道为什么，身体发出的信号却很热烈，水润的穴口里一缩一缩地，像在期待着更加炽热鲜活的入侵。

忍足谦也被眼前光景看得一愣一愣，那点微不足道的负疚感很快被压下去，取而代之的是从未有过的征服的快意。他慢慢蹲下身，轻轻抬起白石藏之介还在打颤的，因为灭顶的欲感几乎快要休克的脸庞，“抱歉。”他哑声道，“还站得起来吗？接下来只要抱紧我就好。”

那根深紫色的假阳具最终连同电线带着电池按钮开关被丢到地面上。震动模式关不掉只好调到最小，电流交互的嗡嗡杂音被半密闭空间里一道比一道清晰响亮的水渍声压下去。白石藏之介在这一刻出奇地乖巧，两只手真的搭上来紧紧勾住他的脖子，软得陷下去的腰肢被忍足谦也捞起来紧紧贴着自己，脑袋也埋在他颈窝，一动不动，像个放置待处理的充气娃娃。

忍足谦也的手指以从未有过的灵活与耐心将那根电线连接的电池与女仆裙束腰绳彻底解开，勾开底裤布料终于握住那根型号不小的物件时，很清晰地听到白石藏之介趴在他怀里发出一声无法忍受的哀音。他整个人绷得耳后根都涨成猪肝色，面上还挂着一副阴鹜的神情，手上却很敏捷地扣着白石藏之介的肩膀掰过去一圈，绕过腰侧紧实的线条朝他背后探去。后方能遮挡的面料聊胜于无，几乎等同于没穿，湿热的掌心覆上那篇光洁裸露的肌肤时，怀里的人还条件反射地战栗了一下。忍足谦也顺藤摸瓜找到藏在布料和皮肤之间的那根塑胶细线。他忘了电线和后背的束腰绳还紧紧绑在一起，用了点力往上一扯，白石藏之介忽然从喉咙里爆发出一声溃不成军的泣音，整个人直接贴着墙摔在地板上。

忍足谦也垂下眼看着，表情里没有了一贯的紧张和心疼，即使不怵着脸也让他看上去冰冷得有点陌生。看了一会儿他才俯下身伸手去扶，白石藏之介被他慢慢拉起来，浑身软得像没了骨头，两只手在周围四处胡乱摸索，才摸到身后从隔板外漏出的小半面窗户，手撑在窗台板勉强架稳自己。面前的男人好心地在他的腰身上给他找了个支点，一只手就轻易握住他大半截腰，像拦腰折下一条柳枝，体态简直薄得不像话。

“没有东西在里面不行吧？我拿出去的话，白石还受得了吗……？”

“……”

“都这么放荡了，到头来还要摆出一副楚楚可怜的样子欺骗朋友呢。”

“……”

“身为一个大阪人拜托白石也直爽一点吧。需要我这个大亲友的帮助，坦率地说出来不就好了吗。”

“……”

“要进去了。”

“……嗯……不要…等等……嗯啊！”

大直径的肉茎根部最后一寸也重重抵进去的那一刻，忍足谦也觉得自己整具身躯都快要融化了，血液像干冰在血管里一点一点地撑大膨胀。可白石藏之介比他还热，几乎是在蒸发，口里呼出的热汽一阵一阵地往忍足谦也肩头送去，洇湿了他肩上一小片衬衫。

白石藏之介像块彻底融开的被蒸得粉红的鲜奶糕，后背镂空的布料扯得松松垮垮，隔着聊胜于无的雪纺薄料紧紧贴上洗手间的隔间板。隔板面上也冷冰冰的，吓得他下意识往前缩，腰上所有的气力都被长时间绵密的情欲消磨殆尽，身上没有任何一处支撑点，几乎是不听使唤地往忍足谦也那根粗犷的性器上坐。没有任何预兆地，体内那粒塑料胶囊体立刻往不可控的深度狠狠撞进去，白石藏之介在对方扶稳他尾椎的那一瞬间，咬住对方肩头无声地射了出来。

忍足谦也受的刺激也不小，与之前每一次都全然不同的快慰像海啸一样席卷了他，等到潮水都从感官上逐层褪去，他的意识还在余波中起伏，浑身骨架都被这冲击力震得微微战栗而不知所措。头皮一阵阵地泛起酥麻，像被电流击中的后遗症，每一根神经末梢都是令人不敢相信的甜蜜幻觉。

但白石藏之介眼神涣散，微微开合着樱桃色嫣润的唇，没了他的搀扶就只能背靠隔板一个劲地往他胯间那根物件上坐得更深，爽得连自己卡在他腰间的两只手臂都抓不住的样子绝对是忍足谦也见过最淫荡的。他哪怕在睡梦中盯着这张漂亮的满是高潮的脸，也能不需要半点硬件就全靠自己射出来。趁着眼前人半阖着眼，仰头靠在墙砖上适应的间隙，他的手慢慢摁到白石藏之介肌肤软腻的腰窝处位置，下身又是往上重重一顶。

白石藏之介还没来得及作反应就又被撞得连连呻吟，一声一比一声拔高。他反手抓着墙壁往上躲也躲不了，又急得拼命往忍足谦也的手臂胸脯上一阵乱打。情事中这种小打小闹的力道顶多算得上催情剂，忍足谦也置若罔闻，继续握着他的腰越干越深。

“停、嗯，停下……！”白石藏之介被撞得音都变了调，一面用手背抵着嘴边不让分贝溢出来，一面不留什么气力地去打忍足谦也的手臂，“不，不要……还有……”

“什么？”

“…里面还有一个……你这个笨蛋……”白石藏之介在他不得章法的撞击下连呛好几口气，小腹深处一片酸麻，快慰感不管不顾地往体内冲进去，硕大顶端还在甬道细口尾处不遗余力地碾磨，隔着那粒不断震动的胶囊负担给他更多电流般麻痹的快感，“停、停下……还在动……哈啊……”

忍足谦也没停下，专心致志地往甬道深处尝试着旋转钻磨，那粒跳蛋确实被他挤到了最深点，停下来就能感觉到埋在穴肉里的顶端嗡嗡颤动的震感。这一次没有引线，忍足谦也知道光是将手指伸进去也不能将它取出来，索性铆足了劲一冲到底。

白石藏之介一开始还能咬着唇闷住呻吟，很快被忍足谦也两手掐着腰固定姿势，一下一下往他体内最馋的那处又深又快地凿进去，没多少下就丢盔弃甲地呜咽着被带上第一波巅峰。忍足谦也腾出一只手去摁压鼓胀起来的小腹，身下速度极快地狠狠把分身从白石藏之介身体里抽出来，没释放干净的稠郁白浆在穴口与肉茎顶端连出缕缕白丝。被操得烂熟的柔软穴道因为不适应巨物的骤然拔出，还在空张着粉嫩的嘴一缩一张，那粒被忍足谦也撞得错位的跳蛋就趁此时被手指勾着取了出来。

等到忍足谦也将那些落在地上的道具一脚踢开到角落里，回头才看见白石藏之介被他折腾得眼眶都泛红，生理泪水乱糟糟地在脸孔上蜿蜒着泪痕，垂着眉眼不言语的样子漂亮得动人，就像被打碎的瓷人一样，不再让他完美的污秽也由此而变得楚楚可怜。

然而他做不到温柔，最起码此时此刻不能做到。尤其是想到别的男人也随时有可能发现白石藏之介藏匿在这里的秘密，也可以把他摁在隔间的墙角，侵犯他像挞伐一朵熟烂的花流出汁水。一开始就不是只属于忍足谦也一人的春情夏梦。如果发现了他的秘密，谁都可以，不论是渡边修，财前光，又或者是从狮子乐前来参观，早上才和他在咖啡厅打了个照面的千岁千里。恍惚间又想起早上那些高年级学长缠着他拍照的情形，那些纸币塞成一卷，放进被绸料面挤出的奶油一样的胸沟里，像是把他当成一个真正的妓女。但白石藏之介只是在他们哄笑着转身离开后淡淡将那卷纸币从胸前抽出来，看上去并不生气，漠不在乎的脸上有种奇异的瑰丽和冷淡，微微噘着唇认真数面额的模样却又说不出地透着一股娇气。

忍足谦也扣着他的腰身力度蛮横地冲刺最后几下，一只手掌覆盖上大腿外侧，一路缱绻地慢慢下滑，勾起白石藏之介一条腿架到自己扣着对方腰际的小臂上。白石藏之介没见过他这么色胆包天的样子，吓得连反抗都忘记了，反应过来时软下去的身躯已经被他揽进怀里紧紧贴合，两手也只能走投无路地挂在忍足谦也肩膀上。这个姿势让性器埋进入的强度深得不可思议，连逃避的空间都没有，白石藏之介直接被这一顶顶到极限，眼前划过一抹电击似的炫白，大脑陷入一片当机之前已经失声叫了出来。

忍足谦也没想到这一下的刺激那么大，尽管他自己也爽得差一点就提前缴械投降。刚才那一声的分贝足以让厕所外的人都听的一清二楚，万幸的是学园祭时的实验楼没有什么人流，现在是放学时段，整栋楼更是一清而空。所以忍足谦也没有慌张，只在白石藏之介高潮后才慢一拍颤颤巍巍地捂住嘴时，倾身去吻他抖得像蝶翅一样的浓密的眼帘，动作轻柔地把他的手扣下去。

他们平时解决生理问题一直把这里当成固定秘密基地，时间多是午休或者放学后，因为实验楼四楼多是鲜有学生器材也匮乏的空旷实验室，多在校领导接见视察人员的时候用，平时不会有什么人来。也因为这层原因，洗手间装修得很是整洁一新，和校内其他厕所有云泥之别。

忍足谦也把他推到那块几乎全新的马桶盖上，无视白石藏之介微弱的反抗，托着他饱满的臀部以垂直水平抬得更高些，普通人连做都很难完成的姿势，白石藏之介久练瑜伽的身体却可以完美地坚持很久。湿滑发腻的穴口抵着粗粝的前端，黏液涂了浓郁的一大片，私处每一寸肌肤都变得出奇地敏感。白石藏之介上身半躺着，两腿以不可思议的柔软度被他呈M型折叠到胸前，在肉根头部慢慢挤入穴口时不敢置信地瞪大了水雾氤氲的眼，随即在忍足谦也顶着腰凶猛挺进的那一刻直接被送上了生高潮。

这个姿势让结合几乎没有一丝缝隙可以留下，白石藏之介瘫软在马桶平盖上，后脑勺垫着忍足谦也放上去的衣物，在后劲强大的高潮余韵里咬着手指，小心翼翼用收缩的穴道去描摹那处尺寸，觉得自己第一下就被那根没轻没重的凶器顶到了最深的肠口位置。紧紧吸附着肉茎茎身的穴肉敏感得可怕，平时他坚持让忍足谦也戴上套再做，此刻才感受到的茎身上每一寸令人崩溃的粗粝纹路，忍足谦也只要稍微挺着腰抽插一下就能让他再直接射出来。

不给他多少适应的时间，忍足谦也两手卡开他的大腿根，开始往湿热柔软的内里凶狠地钉进去。白石藏之介被顶得直接冒出哭腔，伸直的手好不容易够得着忍足谦也，手游移着抚摸上他的后背，有气无力地轻轻拍几下。“……呜、不要……拔出来……已经到了……”

忍足谦也无动于衷，掐着他两腿腿根的手力气大得惊人，腿内侧薄薄一层腻软敏感的肌肤被掐出屈辱的水樱桃红色。白石藏之介拿手抵着他小腹不让他动，他反倒两手更加卖力地打开人家的腿，腰下发动马达又狠又准地加快抽插频率。白石藏之介被撞得整个人快要错位，一会儿哭着骂他是笨蛋，一会儿几近崩溃地哀叫着，感觉到硬又炽热的粗杵一路冲破重重阻碍，直抵达最能引得他彻底崩溃的那点。

“呜啊啊啊…………不、不要这样……会坏……太深了………好深………”一时间整间厕所都只回荡着白石藏之介哀戚戚的求饶声，被一道又一道清脆的拍击音压下去，更加显出一种隐秘的淫靡感。

忍足谦也手臂撑在对方肩膀两侧的抽水泵上，腰身慢慢地带出，又在白石藏之介毫无准备的一刻凶狠地捅进去，大腿根连带着穴口以下一片细嫩的肌肤都被他胯间与囊袋高频速拍打得隐隐泛红。白石藏之介只能咬着指尖细细地吞咽，精巧端正的面孔上也染上浓郁的一层欲望的胭脂色，偏偏肌肤生得很薄，剔透晶莹地白，绯红在颊边淡淡印出石榴石一样的色泽，像博物馆里回春的玉髓。

这么抽插了八九分钟，白石藏之介实在受不住了，没力气的手臂在半空中乱晃着，一路软绵绵地摸到忍足谦也裤头松垮着的胯间，顺着尾脊骨滑下去，摸到两个人密得不透风的黏腻的结合处，指尖都是白稠的黏湿液体。忍足谦也有意使坏，故意用慢动作一点一点抬起腰，让穴肉一寸一寸地感受那上面毫无阻隔的粗糙纹路和凸起的经络，又在摸不准的时刻提心吊胆地一鼓作气重新插进去。白石藏之介被他磨得快要陷入崩溃，意识已经朦朦胧胧地，只知道追随着最原始的快感，微微张合着红润的唇呼吸，眼底一片迷离的样子比充气娃娃还要情色十倍。

忍足谦也下身进攻速度不减，腾出一只手去拨开他散落到额前的头发，“就那么舒服吗？”他低声说，“淫荡的样子看起来真是不可饶恕呢。明明平时在球场上看起来那么高傲。”

“……”

“舒服吗？如果是千岁在这里，你会更舒服吗？”

“……别说了…………”

“果然部长本来就是这样的人呢。那些塞在你身上的纸币也是，白石其实很享受别的男人为你痴迷的样子吧？”

“……都说了不是……呜……嗯……”

白石藏之介半开着绯红嫣润的唇瓣，已经被侵犯得快失去清醒，精致的乳瓷面孔上彻底失去神采，微微蹙着眉接受凌辱的姿态呈现出一种无辜的放浪，被重重顶入时从喉咙间溢出一段绵长甜腻的单音节，和情色片女优被男人玩坏时的声音如出一辙。眼底琉璃一样的光泽也支离破碎，嘴边无意识地哀吟着，已经根本不知道自己在说些什么，“…快到了……呜……哈啊…好大…………嗯……嗯！好舒服……”

他俯下身，伸手向下扯开胸前那片裱花风琴纹抹胸，白石藏之介奶油似的胸脯就暴露在空气中，胸前两粒红尖小巧得可爱，色泽像两粒半剔透的石榴粒，忍足谦也伸手摸上去，又不可思议地是乳冻一样细滑软和的手感。他俯下身咬住左边那粒，触上舌尖时触感简直温软得不可思议，刺激得忍足谦也又舔又咬，舌头在那周围慢慢打着圈，恨不能从那里生生吸出母乳来。白石藏之介已经快到达极限，偏偏胸前敏感点经他这样大的刺激，战栗着想要更加猛烈地，更加饱和的致死量的快感。

但步步逼兀的临界点忽地被掐灭了。白石藏之介睁开眼，不可置信地看着此时此刻在自己身上停下动作的忍足谦也，“想射出来吗？那就说点合适的台词怎么样。”他诱导道。

“……又这样……要我说什么啊……”

“都穿了这种衣服还能说什么啊。不试试看吗？部长可不能浪费这么宝贵的资源啊。”

“……”白石藏之介咬咬牙，强忍下伸手把他直接掐死的欲望，抱着忍足谦也的肩头，头埋进他胸口，小小声地喊了一句主人。

“哪有这么没职业精神的女仆啊，我可要解雇了。”

“……主人………请……请满足我…………呜…！”

不能屈服，不能被捉住把柄。白石藏之介顶着这样的圣书头衔二年，向来秉持着这样的意念。可在忍足谦也埋腰连根深深一进到底的那一刻，他被对方咬着汗水滚落的脆弱的喉结，不能免俗地从喉间溢出一声绵软的，结尾酥麻得快收不住的媚音，像只被迫完成交配的母豹。肉体攀上了今日不知已经第几次迎来的高潮，但他已经分不清了，下身黏湿的混乱触感和一片浆糊的生理性痉挛纠缠在一起，只求忍足谦也能将这一切都尽快结束。

甚至连什么时候释放的都不知道，浑身战栗，沉溺在灭顶的快意之中，攀上顶峰的那火花一瞬，像是两人都掉进一个由冰冷刺骨的墙砖与湿潮空气构成的幻象世界里彻底迷失了，生理的快慰感潮水般掀起巨浪，彻底摒弃道德与耻心，他们头抵着头，手拥着手，一起溺毙在另一个混沌不断下陷的世界。白石藏之介像在无垠的湛蓝色的海中随波浮沉，紧紧抱着唯一一块浮木，在过山车般反复悬空又陨落，几乎麻痹一切感知的失衡感中，带着一丝期望睁开眼睛，看到这块浮木就是伸手把他推下海中的忍足谦也。

忍足谦也以压在对方身上的姿势翻了个身，一屁股坐在厕所湿答答的地板上，状况外地看着白石藏之介狼狈地推开他，从马桶盖上勉强起身，几步冲到窗口前撑着窗台板，弓下背捂住嘴巴，被从胃深处反刍涌上的恶心感冲得一颤一颤，喉咙里含糊出几个断续的音节，又逐渐在大口大口灌入肺部的空气中平息下来。忍足谦也从地上坐起来，在裤腿上揩了揩满手的积水，走到他身后轻轻握住他剧烈起伏的肩膀。“还好吗？”

白石藏之介紧闭双眼，努力克服这阵没由来的生理症状，嘴里还残留着一点反胃既酸又胀的难闻气味。手上本来不得章法地胡乱摸着窗户想要推开，在那上面虚虚地摸了几下手臂就又垂落下来。“我出去给你带瓶水？”忍足谦也说，白石藏之介摇摇头，奋力地将胃里那阵翻江倒海朝下面压。对方在他身后把全身上下所有口袋掏了个空，摸出一块仅剩的香体糖，剥开糖纸塞进白石藏之介嘴里。

忍足谦也掰着他肩膀，动作轻柔地将他转回来面对自己，手扶着白石藏之介的腰椎帮他在墙壁上找到一个休息的舒适平衡点。又目不转睛地盯住有点脱血色的泛白面颊，直直盯到对方呼吸频率完全平缓下来，唇色也渐渐回到丰盈的粉嫩，白石藏之介慢慢嚼着软糖，咬破糖心满嘴甜得发腻的草莓香精，被酸味呛得微微皱起脸来，但还是对忍足谦也挤出一个微笑。

“午饭没顾得上吃，从早上到下午又一直在耗费精力才会这样的，”他抬起手，隔着衬衫拍了拍忍足谦也形状硬实的三角肌，“不要担心。”

忍足谦也支棱着一头板栗刺一样的棕发，像只奶狼幼崽一样点了点头，小心翼翼的神色里含着点委屈。看上去迷迷糊糊地，那张稚嫩又英隽的脸却又因为无比人认真的神色而帅气起来，连蹙着眉头的模样也令人着迷，湛蓝色眼珠盛满了一池纯粹的深情，几乎让人没有办法与他正视。

但实际上他并没有怎么舒服。站姿让体内那些黏腻的白稠状物都不安分地堵塞在甬道里，肚子里有微凉的触感，湿答答的水液一路从腿根照着大腿内侧滑下去比入侵更加令人觉得不快。然而他们都知道这些事物的存在，让一些事情在不知不觉中悄然地变了。白石藏之介慵懒地半抬起眼皮，见眼前男人几分钟前还一副要把他生吞活剥的架势，现在却圈着他支支吾吾，涨红了一张脸也不好意思在此刻顺理成章去亲他的样子，暗暗叹了口气，勾着对方的脖子主动凑上去吻他。嘴角淫靡的气味里还留着化学成分的钝涩，草莓酸甜酥得舌尖发麻，不用睁开眼，他也知道此刻两个人脸上的口红与薄胭脂肯定沾得到处都是。

初恋或许多是辛辣苦涩，可是这个初吻那么甜蜜，连最后一尾酸味也要驻留在味蕾上。白石藏之介屈从地半张开嘴，任凭少年小心翼翼地入侵他的口腔攻城略地，气味不分彼此地纠葛在一起，在唇齿相抵间化作浓浓水汽。忍足谦也情不自禁地闭起眼，一吻终了才睁开眼睛发现白石藏之介一直近距离注视着他，褐色琉璃眼里有浮动的水光。

“你……”白石藏之介微微张开嘴想要说话，气息很快青年迫不及待的趁虚而入吞下去，只好拿手肘轻轻拱着胸口把对方挤开。“你不闷吗？”

“啊？”忍足谦也愣了一下，盯着他看片刻有余，才干巴巴地笑起来。“哦，对哦……是挺闷的。”

白石藏之介只是微笑，笑意里的包容多少让忍足谦也觉得更窘迫起来。他机械地向对方拢近，越过对方肩膀，伸手去够那扇从隔间漏出一格的设计失败的窗户，手指摸索了半天才摸到锁窗的开关处怎么操作。锁咔嚓一声松开，三月春傍晚冷恻恻的微风从窗隙灌进来，把室内情欲意味的热汽冷却了三分之二。

忍足谦也维持着这个肌肤相贴的姿势，手慢慢放下来，小臂贴在对方腰间细密的凹线，撑着小窗的窗台板给他们留出半片空间。“白石，”他盯着自己撑在花岗岩板上的手，突然说道，“……要不要试着和我交往看看？”

他没有回头去看那人的表情，但感觉到白石藏之介微微侧了侧脸，调转目光看向了他。忍足谦也屏住那口令人胸襟生热的气息。他们贴得那么近，那人薄薄的苹果肌隔着鬓前的发丝若有若无地蹭着忍足谦也的眉骨，微微投注而来的视线是湖一样淡然，冰河一样寒冷，还是春水一般缱绻，忍足谦也告诉自己不能回头看，因为他必定会在最后一刻心软地陷入动摇。就这一次，白石藏之介是他唯一的砝码，也唯一的赌注，他会跟着买定离手到最后一刻。

“不是相互解决需求，也不是因为朋友才彼此之间帮忙的关系。”忍足谦也继续说，他在脑海里排练了三百一十七次的台词，此刻就这么毫无阻碍，顺理成章地说出来了，从容得不像他自己该有的模样，“而是恋人对恋人，真心交换真心——这样的交往你愿意吗？”

在拐角可以看到晚辉折射磨砂玻璃，倒映在米色隔板上劣质的橘黄色斑，一点一点爬上白石藏之介不可亵渎的美得圣洁的脸，好像阿芙洛狄忒终于愿意给凡间一次回眸。他的眉目五官，眼底没有棱角却尖锐地刺在人心上的目光，笼在灰色阴影里，仿佛又回到了那个他所陌生的白石藏之介，性与爱都只是他给予的最高级的致幻剂。

忍足谦也的喉管灼热着，像硫酸一样地侵蚀着，在万分钝重的痛苦中咽下一颗过分巨大的跳动的心脏。然而内心深处还有一个声音在质问着。什么都轻易可以得到的圣书，做什么都不用担心有所亏损的优等生白石藏之介，如果不把这样的淫靡的秘辛当作值得苦恼的事情，是否也可以不把他的心意当回事？

白石藏之介歪着头凝视他，目光深邃像冻结了时空。银线一样的发丝在他鼻尖荡下来，挡住琉璃一样的眼，直到那层从洗手台窗口透进的夕阳的余晖染红了他的脸廓，像暗室胶片里洗出来的人像，漂亮得冷冰冰地，在忍足谦也眼里那样不真实。但他抬起眼，像个真正的洋娃娃那样对着忍足谦也甜丝丝地笑了，眼底几分真情几分假意，全都模糊得难寻踪迹，融化在春日无法呼吸的燥热的空气里。“好呀。”白石藏之介轻轻地说。

FIN


End file.
